He Who Dean Refused To Call By His Name
by cadeeo
Summary: Totally random one-shot from Dean's POV post They Shoot Gilmores. please read and review. A Friday night in Doose's.


He Who Dean Refused To Call By His Name

As long as Dean had lived in Stars Hollow, he'd taken shifts at Doose's every Friday night. While he'd been with Rory, she'd always been at her grandparents' house and now that he wasn't with her… well, he still took Friday night shifts.

He was currently stacking containers of Ben & Jerry's and had a view right at the gazebo, where He Who Was A Pain In The Ass had stationed himself. Reading as always. God forbid he actually did some homework.

Dean did, but never said, find Rory and Jess impressive. Their conversations in top speed with literary references they could only figure out for themselves, in particular.

He Who Was A Constant Pain In The Ass rose from his seat on the bench and put the book in the back pocket of his jeans. He looked interested and everybody knew Jesse only found two things interesting: books and Rory.

Unless the book of all books just happened to enter the main street of Star Hollow in a beat up truck, which looked remarkably like Lorelai's Jeep, Dean went with Rory.

He clenched his jaw, but couldn't look away.

Rory kissed her mother goodbye, who had parked her car in front of Luke's, and walked in her kind off clumsy walk towards The Town Hoodlum, who greeted her with open arms. She was smiling that brilliant smile, her eyes shining brightly all the way to where Dean stood frozen.

,,It's the same greeting every time he sees her,'' Babette said loudly to miss Patty, who were both watching the show on the town square. ,,You should see them at the porch sometimes. It takes them forever to say farewell.''

,,Yes,'' miss Patty said, seizing the couple up. ,,So much more passion than her and Dean.''

He huffed loudly. He was standing right beside them, but they didn't seem to pay attention to anything other than the couple.

He sighed, mentally preparing himself for verbal insults Mr My-Perfect-Hair would be throwing his way, when they entered the store seconds after.

,,Did you even look if there were cars on the street?'' Rory said cheerfully.

,,Should I have?'' He Who Could Not Possibly Know What Two Plus Two Was said and smirked, drawing Rory closer to him by taking a good hold of her waist.

,,You know the men are supposed to take the lead, right?''

,,Then I would be Mr Darcy and he's just plain _boring_!''

,,Oh yeah, I can see how handsome and mysterious can be entirely unappealing,'' Rory said, which earned her a kiss, shuffling her beautiful laughter. ,,But if you like, you can always be Mr Wickham. I bet Taylor would love that!''

,,Mr Darcy it is then. Wickham is a jerk,'' The Girlfriend Snatcher said. ,,What are we doing here anyway?''

,,Ben & Jerry's,'' Rory told him like he was crazy for not knowing.

,,Why?''

,,Because you have to have Ben & Jerry's when watching Al Pacino. It's a Gilmore Rule.''

,,Ah, if it's a Gilmore Rule…'' he trailed off.

He still had time to run away so they wouldn't get a good look at him. Rory wouldn't look at him with the pity he hated like kiwis, (he never did get the sour taste of it) and What's His Face wouldn't twist the knife that had been in his heart since the break-up, he wouldn't flaunt his badly hidden happiness of having the object of his desire.

They stopped simultaneously, the pity entering Rory's eyes quickly.

,,Hi,'' she said.

,,Hi,'' he said awkwardly.

The Other Guy didn't say anything condescending, which must've been a first ever. ,,Vanilla or Cookie dough?''

,,Cookie dough,'' Rory replied. They turned away from Dean, who looked after her longingly.

,,No, Rory, we will not be having Indian food,'' Tess said, apparently sensing what Rory was about to say to him.

,,But I'm hungry,'' she pouted.

,,You're always hungry. I saw you consume three burgers and one and a half pizza last week,'' he said. ,,In two _hours_!''

He Who Had Rory's Affection paid for the ice cream and Babette and miss Patty sighed when they left the store, heading towards the Gilmore house.

,,To be young and in love,'' miss Patty said longingly.

,,To be young and beautiful,'' Babette continued also longingly.

Dean sighed again. Maybe it was time to ask Lindsay out on a date?

End.

(21:01, June 8th, 2009)

A/N: yeah this came out of nowhere. I was watching Gilmore Girls the other day; _That'll Do, Pig_ and _A Deep-fried Korean Thanksgiving_ and I just had to write this. I don't once call Jess by his name, which was fun. Also I do like kiwis, it just felt right for Dean not to.

Please review! Please, please, please, please.


End file.
